


Poisoned love

by NYWCgirl



Series: Be Yourself someday [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Peter and Neal go undercover. Things are not going as planned when Peter is drugged.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic can be read as a sequel to Responsible. Neal is Peter and Elizabeth Burke´s slave. Peter takes Neal with him to the FBI to work with him.

“We need a Master/slave combination to go undercover for this assignment. We tracked down the traders to club Vage, but we need someone on the inside. We know they have their hands in all sorts of activities, but we need proof.”

“Neal and I will go. I don´t want Diana or Jones on this assignment.” Peter sounds determined.

“That is settled then,” Hughes closes the file in front of them. “We will create an alias for the both of you. Neal needs to have his collar changed to that identity.”

“Sure, no problem.”

Peter walks back to his office where Neal is reading files.

“We are going undercover, are you up for it?”

Neal smiles brightly. He likes it when he can work with Peter. His master makes sure he stays out of trouble by challenging his mind solving cases.

“Of course Master.”

 

* *  *

 

Peter walks into the club with Neal on a leash. He hates the leash, but with the people they are dealing with, Peter explained Neal it is safer. There can be no confusion as to whom Neal belongs. Neal follows him obediently into the club and once Peter selects a seat where he can observe the club, Neal kneels next to his chair. The club is high end, and there are soft pillows for the slaves. Peter took of the cloak that covered Neal from the elements off in the foyer. Underneath, Neal only wears snug fitting denims and a silk shirt that his only halfway buttoned up. Peter puts his finger in between the steel collar and Neal´s neck. It looks quite possessive, but Neal knows Peter does it to check if the fit is still OK. The steel collar is rather tight, but he can breathe OK, he knows Peter is looking out for him.

 

* *  *

 

Peter is approached by a couple of patrons, they exchange small talk, nothing that can be used. Peter didn´t expect that they would make contact on the first visit. That is until the owner of the club walks up to Peter.

“A new customer. My name is Dirk, Dirk Baxter, I am the owner of the club.”

“Peter, to what do I owe the honor?”

“I like to welcome our new customers personally.”

“You’re running a nice club here.”

Both men chat and it is obvious to Peter that Dirk is checking him out.

“You got quite the slave there.”

“Yeah, I like him.”

“Keeps you on your toes, does he?” Dirk smiles with a wolfish grin.

“He sure does.”

“Why don´t I have him prepped for you, you can use one of the private rooms.”

Peter´s mind thinks frantically, he doesn´t want to jeopardize Neal, but refusing will show that they are just regular patrons. Peter is sure that Dirk will not give a second offer like this. He knows it is a test, but he needs to go along with it if they want to go forward in the investigation.

“Sure, but I am very protective of him, so…” he lets the threat hanging in the air and Dirk nods in understanding.

“Come Neal.” Dirk takes his leash and Neal follows dirk behind some black velvet curtains.

When Neal hasn´t returned thirty minutes later, Peter is getting anxious. He scans the room, but he is not here.

“Perhaps I can offer you something to enhance your… enjoyment of our club?” Dirk asks.

Peter is barely listening and nods. “Yeah… Whatever… Where is my slave. I don´t want him to get ideas he can just stay away from his master.”

Dirk nods. “He is finishing up getting pretty. He is behind the velvet curtains.”

Just as he wants to get up, Neal comes from behind the curtains. They somehow pimped him up. Neal looks radiant and many other patrons turn around to watch the slave that just entered. Peter notices that his hair is styled and his skin has a glistening quality, they must have used some sort of body lotion. Neal smiles when he sees Peter.

“I was worried.”

“I am sorry Master, but the owner of the club told me you asked him to make me pretty for you.”

“It is OK, take your place.”

Neal kneels next to him on his cushion. A slave walks up to Peter´s table with what looks like a tumbler of whiskey and a glass of water for Neal. On the tray is also a key with a black ribbon attached.

“Master Baxter sends you his compliments.”

“Thank him for me.”

The slave bows and leaves. Peter sips from the drink and checks whether Neal drinks his water. When he sees that Neal hasn´t touched the water, he gestures to drink. Peter keeps scanning the club and talks to some patrons who enquire about Neal.

About half an hour later, Peter tugs on Neal´s leash. Neal looks up to see what Peter acquires of him.

“Come sit with me.”

“Peter, I´m a slave, I don´t think…”

“You are right, you’re my slave, you do what I tell you to.”

Neal studies Peter. His master has never spoken to him like that. Maybe he has seen something Neal hasn´t and needs to maintain their cover. Peter´s hand comes to rest on his neck and Neal swallows.

“Peter, I…”

“You’re mine, remember.”

Neal can feel the possessiveness in Peter´s grip. He wants to pull back because this is not Peter, but his master pulls him up by his collar and kisses him. It is the first time Peter kisses him and he sort of lets it happen. It is not his place to keep Peter from using his possession. He is a bit breathless when Peter pulls back and lets go of his collar. Neal is tense and Peter notices.

“Relax Neal, enjoy the ride.”

Neal can see Pete´s gaze studying him. He has this predatory look, Neal has never seen before in his master.

Peter lets his hand roam over Neal´s chest. “You are gorgeous, you do know that, don´t you?”

Neal´s mind is still trying to make sense of what is happening. Is Peter acting because they are undercover? His gut tells him something is not right. This is so unlike his master.

Peter´s hand is now latched onto his ass and he pulls Neal closer, presumably to kiss him again. It is hard to focus when Peter squeezes his ass.

When he opens his eyes, he is staring in Peter´s. Suddenly it is crystal clear to Neal, Peter is drugged. His pupils are completely blown. The whiskey must have been drugged.

His master would never squeeze his ass in public. He doesn´t even do it in the privacy of his home.

Peter is nibbling Neal´s ear and it is hard to think rational with Peter latched on to him like that. Neal´s body is responding to Peter´s administrations and Peter is getting more and more frisky. When he pulls him closer, Neal whispers in his ear, “Peter, you are drugged.”

Neal doesn´t expect the response that Peter gives him, he licks Neal´s neck.

“You do taste good for a slave.”

“Please master, stop.” Neal whispers, afraid that other people will overhear them. But he hopes Peter’s team will pick up that something is wrong. Neal doesn´t want to attract attention by struggling against Peter. But he also realizes that some patrons are showing interest in Peter´s open affection. They need to get out of here.

“Maybe we can go home and snuggle up.” he suggests.

Peter thinks about it for a second. “That is what I like about you, you are smart and beautiful.”

Peter rolls the leash around his hand and pulls it closer to him, Neal is forced to get up together with Peter and he can feel Peter´s erection against his hip.

Peter drags Neal purposefully with him. While they stand in the foyer for their coats, Neal respectfully kneeling next to his master, Peter pushes his groin in Neal´s face. Neal doesn´t dare to pull back as there are other club visitors. He is more than relieved when the girl brings Peter´s coat and his cloak. He takes Peter´s hand and drags him towards the exit. He dreads the moment they will enter the dark alley behind the club.

As Neal feared, the moment they enter the alley, Peter pulls Neal behind a dumpster and starts pulling on his cloak while nuzzling his neck.

“Please Peter, don´t.”

Neal´s anxiety builds when Peter grabs him and pushes him against the wall behind him. He is pinned by his much stronger master.

“I like it when you beg.” Peter whispers in his ear.

Fear starts to paralyze Neal, Peter´s team hasn´t intervened, maybe they think this is who Peter is a slave owner. Maybe they think this is the way Peter treats Neal at home. He hasn´t done anything that is considered illegal. He is Peter´s property. But this is not Peter, this is a drugged person who wants to rape him.

“You are my slave Neal, you have to do what I want. And I know you want this.”

“No, please master, I don´t, I…”

“Stop resisting or I will whip you, Neal.” Peter hisses in anger when Neal holds on to his pants and starts struggling. Peter keeps Neal pinned to the wall while exploring his body. The scary thing is that Neal knows Peter would never do this, this is the drugs talking and feeling him up.

“Please master, not like this, please.”

“I love it when you beg.”

“Master, this isn’t you, please think about it. You would never do this.”

“You want this, I can see it in your eyes.”

“You’re my master, I don´t want…”

“Yes, you do. You just like it rough. I can give you that.”

Peter grabs Neal´s hips and slams him back against the wall. A tear escapes Neal´s eye when he realizes Peter is actually going to rape him in this filthy alley. And he knows intellectually that he is Peter´s property and that he is allowed to do as he please with his slave. But he has gotten to know Peter as a loving husband and good, fair master. Neal knows that if Peter rapes him, they will both have to live with that the rest of their lives. He also knows that Peter will not be able to, it will have implications on his marriage and on his relationship with Neal.

“Please, I beg you…”

All of a sudden Peter is pulled away from Neal. Peter roars at whoever pulled him away and Neal sees Diana walking up to him. His knees buckle but she gently pulls him against herself.

“Sorry Neal, we lost Peter´s feed, as soon as we realized we…”

She is interrupted when Peter cries out and charges at Diana.

“Stay away from him, he is mine!”

“Back off, Peter!” Jones warns Peter. However he is beyond reasoning and he charges forwards towards Diana while grabbing Neal.

“Let go of him, Peter!

Peter retracts his fist and aims at Jones. It quickly ends when Jones punches Peter in the jaw.

“Master?” Neal is staring with wide open eyes at the scene in front of him.

“Come Neal, I will take you home, Jones will take care of Peter.” Diana gently puts her arm around Neal´s shoulders and pulls him towards a car.

“Yes Miss Berrigan.”

Neal can see that agent Jones and another agent half drag Peter to another car.

“Come Neal.” Diana throws her coat over his shoulders and sits him in her car. Neal is shell shocked and doesn´t say anything during the ride home, even though Diana coaxes him to talk about what happened.

 

* *  *

 

Elizabeth opens the door and stares in confusion at Neal and Diana.

“Where is Peter?”

“Jones is taking him to the ER to be checked out. He was drugged during the operation.”

“Which ER?”

“Elizabeth, there is something you should know.”

It is only now that Elizabeth realizes that Neal is pale and fine tremors run through his body.

“What happened? Neal?”

“I…” Neal just looks down.

“Oh honey, come here.” Elizabeth pulls Neal into a hug. He fights the tears that are forming.

“I´m sorry.”

“Shh… darling, relax. Why don´t you go inside and get yourself warmed up?”

Elizabeth guides Neal to the couch and drapes a soft blanket around him. Satchmo walks over curious and puts his head on Neal´s lap. Neal´s hand untangles from the blanket and pet Satchmo, who takes the opportunity to nestle himself on the couch next to Neal.

“I´m going to make you some tea, are you OK with Satchmo for a moment?”

“Yes, Elizabeth.”

Diana follows Elizabeth into the kitchen.

“What happened?”

“Neal and Peter were undercover in a club. We lost audio feed, so we don´t know what happened inside, but we suspect Peter was drugged. To make a long story short. The signal came back online when they left the club. We could hear Neal beg Peter to stop so we immediately knew something was wrong. Neal sounded really scares and Peter…”

“What about Peter?”

“I have never heard Peter speak in such a tone to Neal, to anybody for that matter.” Diana corrects herself.

“Ok, I will take care of things from here. Thank you for bringing Neal home.”

“If you want to go visit Peter, I can stay with Neal.”

“Thank you Diana, but I´m calling June and Mozzie, they will take care of Neal.”

“If you are sure. You know you can call us, right?”

“I know.”

“I will text you to which ER Jones took Peter.”

“Thanks.”

Elizabeth lets Diana out before returning to Neal.

“Hi sweetie, are you feeling a bit more warm?”

“Yes Elizabeth, thank you.”

“I need to go see Peter, are you OK with me calling June and Mozzie to stay with you?”

“That is not necessary mistress. I will come with you. Master Peter didn´t do anything wrong.”

“Are you sure, Neal?”

“Yes mistress, I am sure.”

 

* *  *

 

When they arrive at the hospital Jones is already waiting for them.

“Hi Elizabeth, Neal… Elizabeth, can I talk to you in person for a second?”

“Sure Jones. Neal can you please get us a coffee please and maybe some Danish?” she hands him some money and he nods understanding the unspoken request of privacy.

“Why did you bring Neal?”

“He didn´t want to stay home and he told me he doesn´t blame Peter for what happened.”

“Elizabeth, Neal may not blame his master, but…,” Jones sighs. “Elizabeth, Peter tried to rape Neal.”

Elizabeth just stares in shock at Jones.

“Where is he?”

“They are checking him over. At the moment we are waiting for the results of the tox screen. But he was definitely drugged.”

“Can I see him?”

“Sure, he is in room 413. I´ll wait here for Neal.”

“Thank you Jones, make sure Neal eats something.”

Elizabeth enters the room, but waits just inside the room. Peter is laying in the bed, eyes closed. Two IV´s lead to his arm. A bruise forming on his jaw.

She moves forward until she is standing right next to Peter, she takes his hand in hers and Peter startles awake.

“Hi Hon.”

“Hi Hon. What happened?”

“You don´t remember?”

“I…” Peter searches his memory. “I was undercover with Neal,” Peter stops talking, trying to remember. “Was I drugged?”

“Yes honey,… but the doctor should be in any moment.”

“Is Neal OK?”

“We will make sure he is OK.”

“Is he here?”

“Yes, he went to get coffee for Jones.”

“Good, can you find a doctor, so we can go home.”

“Sure.”

 

* *  *

 

Clinton, the doctor told us he wants the IV´s to finish before Peter can go home. Peter told me to go home with Neal. Can you take Peter home so he doesn´t need to take a cab?”

“Of course Elizabeth. You take Neal home and take care of him.”

Elizabeth grabs her coat and asks Neal to join her home. By the time they get home it is already late and she can see Neal is not yet settled.

“Why don´t you get ready for bed?”

“Yes Elizabeth.”

When she hears Neal is ready, she goes up and tells him to go lay in their bed. Neal settles in the bed and Elizabeth takes the space in the middle of the bed. When she takes Neal in her arms, she can still feel fine tremors running through him.

“Shh sweetie, you are safe with me,” she can feel silent tears falling, “please tell me what you feel.”

“I´m fine.”

“Oh Neal, you are so far from fine, you can´t even see it.”

She gives him a soft kiss on his forehead.

“I was scared,” Neal whispers. “I was not scared of master, but I knew this wasn´t him and he would hate himself for it when he would realize what he had done.”

Elizabeth comforts and holds Neal until his breathing evens out and he finally succumbs to sleep. Sometime later she hears the front door and gets out of bed to comfort Peter. Peter looks torn when he looks up while she descends the stairs. She quickly takes him in a hug.

“Are you alright?”

El studies Peter´s face and if she has to describe his look, she would say he looks haunted.

“I´m fine; How is Neal?”

“Peter, if you are OK, I´m leaving.” Jones interrupts the couple.

“Yeah, thanks Jones… for everything.”

“You are welcome.”

They sit down on the couch once Jones leaves.

“Jones told you. You asked.” Elizabeth states.

“Yes, I needed to know what happened. I could see in the haunted look in Neal´s eyes that something really bad must have happened.”

“When did you see Neal?”

“Neal peeked into the room when you where there with me. He…”

“He is pretty shook up. He is upstairs sleeping.”

“God El, he must have been so scared. Jones told me I was trying to rape him. I told him he wanted it.” Peter pauses for a moment. “He told me I tried to attack Diana when she took Neal away from me.”

“She didn´t mention that little detail when she brought Neal home.”

“They told me they didn´t recognize me.”

“It was the drugs.”

“Yeah, but I am Neal´s master. I am supposed to keep him safe.”

“He noticed that you were drugged. He tried to get you both to safety.”

“He absolutely did. The club must have jammed the audio signal. So they only realized in the van that something was wrong once we were outside. Diana and Jones immediately understood that something was wrong when they heard the way I was addressing Neal. They didn´t have to hear Neal beg… He begged, El… He begged me to stop.”

“Hon, that wasn´t you, you know that, I know that, Neal knows that. Yes, he was terrified, but he also knows you would never hurt hum deliberately.”

“He will never trust me again.”

“Yes, he will, because he knows you as a good master. Let´s go to bed, you need to relax and rest.”

“Yeah, I´m not feeling too hot.”

When they walk into their bedroom, Peter stops.

“Why is Neal in our bed?”

“Because he needed comfort and reassurance, our scent, our safety and so do you.”

Elizabeth stops talking when Neal stirs, but he doesn´t wake up.

“I will sleep in between you, you both need the safety and comfort of our family.”

Peter doesn´t say anything, he gets ready to go to bed and then snuggles up to El, who carefully pulls him into her arms.

 

* *  *

 

Somewhere during the night Neal must have woken, because when Elizabeth wakes the next morning, Neal is sleeping on Peter´s side with Peter curled around him.

 

 

 

 


End file.
